Fishing
by Rudy2805
Summary: The Aquacorde Fishing Festival in Kalos is in 3 days! Ash misses someone when he hears the word "Fishing". Read the story to find out what happens next... A cute POKESHIPPING One-shot. (And my first fic too..)


**Note: I don't own Pokemon, cuz if I did, Pokeshipping would be cannon long ago.**

_ OK! So this is my first fic ever. Sorry for my bad English. I hope you understand, I'm not much experienced in writing Fanfics, but I hope You'll enjoy it)_

* * *

Characters:  
Ash, Misty, Bonnie, Serena, Clemont

Ages:  
Ash: 18

Misty: 18

Serena: 18

Clemont: 18

Bonnie: 15

* * *

It was a bright sunny day. The sun was shining brightly in Aquacorde City. The Kalos gang was enjoying their snacks at the pokemon center.

"Hey Clemont, where are we heading next?" asked the raven haired boy as he picked up a sandwich.

"Lumiose city", said Clemont.

"Wait! What about my showcase in Santalune City?"

"Clemont knows that Serena", said the tiny blonde looking at her.

As they were enjoying their snacks, their eyes turn to something. " What's that?", asked Ash. " Hmm.. It's about a fishing competition", said Bonnie as she was fixing her hair. "Hey! I know about that. It is an annual fishing competition which happens every year in Aquacorde City. But there are certain conditions... You can't use a normal lure, that lure should look like someone or something." said Serena. Listening to that Ash sighed...

"When is it?",asked Bonnie.

"Day after tomorrow", replied Serena.

"We sure can stay, this sounds amazing. What's say Ash?", said Clemont.

"A special lure huh?", said Ash in a low voice as his hand reached to his pocket.

"Something's wrong Ash?", asked Serena.

"Huh?! Oh no.. nothing's wrong at all. I'm fine.. umm I'm going to get some fresh air, I'll be back, don't worry about me", said Ash as he trailed off from the pokemon center.

"What's wrong with him", asked Bonnie in a worried tone.

"I don't know. After the fishing topic was arose he is behaving like this. I'm positive something's wrong.", said Serena.

"I'll go see him. Serena take care of my sister and yourself, I'll be back with him." said Clemont as he went out to look for Ash.

* * *

There he was, sitting near the beach. He had something in his right hand. He looked at the sunset as tears were falling from his eyes. He clenched his right fist. He opened it as he looked at the special thing and he sighed, "I miss you", he said as he sighed one more time.

Finally, Clemont found him. "Hey Ash! Come on, it's time to go now", said Clemont as he sat beside him.  
"Hey Ash, why are you crying? Are you ok?" asked Clemont as he noticed a tear in Ash's eyes.  
"Huh? oh no, I'm fine" said the boy rubbing his eyes. But tears wouldn't stop falling from his eyes.

"What's up guys! Is it ok if I join? Ash are you feeling better now?" asked Serena.

"Ash, what's wrong? And what are those things which you are currently hiding?" asked Clemont. Ash sighed and opened his clenched fist and revealed what he was hiding.

"Wow it's a fishing lure. Hey, but it's not a normal lure.. it... looks like.. a girl. Ash where did you get it from?, asked Clemont.

Serena wasn't in the mood of talking now, so she left the job for Clemont and watched the show.

Ash smiled and cried silently. "Ash, are you ok? If you don't mind, will you tell me who is she?" asked Clemont.

There was a moment of silence between them and then Ash finally spoke, "It's a lure which she gave me."

"Who? Does this 'she' have a name?", asked Clemont as he was getting annoyed for Ash being so suspicious.

"It's Misty, Misty Waterflower, the gym leader of Cerulean city in the Kanto region.", said Ash as a slight blush appeared on his face.

"You mean THE Misty Waterflower? Isn't she the strongest water gym leader till date as I read in Pokemon news? Wait, how do you know about her? Did you meet her somewhere.. and why did she give you this lure?", asked a curious Clemont.

"Hey I want to know about her too. Tell me everything." asked Serena. Serena didn't show much interest in him since she found out he likes someone else and then Ash and her had sorted it out too. She wanted to know more about the girl whom he liked. So she asked him in a friendly tone as any girl would ask.

"If you want to know then.. ok, I'll tell you everything in short cuz it's a long story.", said Ash as he began the story.

"So,It all started when I was ten. It was the day when I started my pokemon journey, a flock of spearows had attacked me and pikachu... to avoid them I jumped into a river, I was about to drown but a red haired girl fished me out of the river and saved my life. I saw the spearows coming again and then I took her bike and ran away from there promising her that I would give it back someday. And then, during the chaos, Pikachu fried her bike. After that she found me in the Viridian city pokemon center and bursted out on me for frying her precious bike. Man she was so short tempered back then. After that in the Viridian forest, I found out that she was scared of bugs, another problem for me cuz we were stuck in a forest. When we were finally out of the forest we reached Pewter city and we befriended Brock, who is the former gym leader of Pewter city. All we did was arguing. We used to argue a lot, like even on the smallest thing. Misty and Brock were the ones who taught me about pokemon training, battles and much more. When we were on our way to Cerulean city, we found out that Misty wasn't following us. I didn't know why she avoided going there. When I reached the gym and spoke to the Cerulean sisters, they were willingly giving me the badge cuz they were out of pokemon, and then Misty suddenly popped up revealing that she was the gym leader. Months passed and our friendship grew stronger. Then it was the day when she literally saved my life. We were on the Orange Islands. I had to do some ritual with the help of Lugia but I was attacked and we both fell unconscious in the sea. My life was going to end there but Misty jumped in the sea and saved me. I'm really thankful to her cuz she is the reason I'm alive now. And then that day came when we had to part ways. Misty left the party as she had to resume her duty as the gym leader in the absence of her sisters. We were very sad that we had to leave after travelling together for many years. But luckily I met her again in the Hoenn region, she travelled with me throughout the Hoenn and Sinnoh region. But.. then it was the day, when she said that it was our last meeting and she couldn't talk to me or even see me anymore. There were some stupid rules of the gym. Our last meeting was a complete chaos. I couldn't even say her a proper goodbye. I was depressed for a whole week.  
But I moved on, I travelled the Unova region and now I have come in the Kalos region. It's been 3 years I haven't seen her. And then you said about the fishing competition, I really missed her at that point." said Ash as he completed the story.

"When did you get this lure and the handkerchief?" asked Serena.

"She gave me this handkerchief during our first farewell and then this lure in the Hoenn region when I was feeling down that I lost an important battle." answered Ash.

"Serena, can you please go to Bonnie?.. she is alone at the Pokemon Center, and she listens to you more than me.", asked Clemont.

"Sure, bye guys, and come back soon.", said Serena as the blonde went off from there.

"You really miss her don't you Ash?", asked Clemont.

"Yeah, a lot. And the worst part is that there is only one photo of ours with me..", said Ash as he took out a photo from his bag and showed it to him. It was of Ash and Misty, where Misty wrapped her shoulders around him from behind and gave a victory pose.

"I miss her so much that I feel like crying. That's why I came here… near the sea. Whenever I'm near a sea, I feel her presence.", said the boy as he realised he was crying.

Clemont rubbed his back to comfort him. "Don't cry Ash, You'll definitely meet her someday. C'mon now let's go back to the pokemon center.. it's getting late, and please don't show your sad face to Bonnie and Serena."

"Ok, let's go." said Ash as he wiped his tears and got up from there.

They both reached the pokemon center. They had a good conversation after the dinner and they all went to sleep.

* * *

They woke up early the next day. Ash and Clemont did some Pokemon training while Bonnie was playing with Dedenne and Serena was getting ready.

"Alright guys, I'm leaving, I'll return by evening or tomorrow morning, kay?" said Serena.

"Umm.. Serena, I forgot, where are you going?" asked Ash.

"I'm going to the Aquacorde Forest to fetch some good berries to make macarons and do my practice for my upcoming showcase, and my aunt lives nearby so I'll go and visit her too." said Serena.

"Then we'll also tag along, what's say Ash?" asked Clemont.

Before Ash could say anything Serena cut off. " No one is coming with me. I want to go alone this time. And Clemont, stop worrying about me, I have my pokemon with me and if I have luck I will catch a new pokemon too. And Clemont, you said that you'll help Ash in his training and Ash you had also promised him that you'll teach him fishing. So you both do that work, I'm leaving now. Bye!" said Serena as she bid farewell to them.

* * *

"Good job guys! I'm happy that you finally learned the step. Now just a little more practice and we'll win the showcase and the princess key." said Serena happily as she continued her training.

After her training she visited her aunt and collected some fresh berries. "These are the best berries to make macarons." She made her way back to the city. She seemed to be lost in the forest. As she was admiring the beautiful forest, she unknowingly kicked a Nidoran. "Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." said Serena but the Nidoran gave a cry and ran away from there, then two angry Nidokings appeared in front of her. She tried to escape but ended up hurting her leg by Nidoking's attack. The pokemon was ready to throw a powerful hyper beam at her but then...

"Hydro pump. NOW!" shouted a trainer as a beautiful and very powerful Starmie showed up and splashed a powerful beam of water towards the pokemon. The ground/poison pokemon cried in pain as it took the attack.

"Now, use psychic and finish it off with your hyper beam", commanded the trainer and the pokemon obeyed the orders and sent both the Nidokings flying off.

Serena looked up to thank the trainer. The trainer was a girl. Her hair were down till the shoulder level, she wore a yellow sleeveless top with blue shorts, she had a mega ring on her wrist which was having a keystone, she wore red and yellow shoes with white socks, she also had a blue bag on her back and she had beautiful eyes which anyone would fall in love with.

She lend a hand to Serena and helped her get up. "Are you ok?" asked the girl. "Yeah, I'm fine, and thank you so much for saving my life." said Serena. "It looks like you are lost in the forest, do you want any help, miss?" asked the girl. "Yeah kinda, it would be great if you show me the way out and you can meet my friends too.. if you want, and please don't call me miss, I'm Serena" "Hi Serena, yeah and I would like to meet your friends." said the girl. They both introduced themselves.

As they started walking, Serena finally spoke. "Hey, are you taking part in the Aquacorde Fishing festival?". "Oh Of course I am, that's what I came here for... and maybe I'll meet one of my best friends too.." said the girl as she sighed. It was dark, so they decided that they'll stay in forest for the night. They reached the exit the next day.

* * *

***At the pokemon center***  
"Why is she taking so long" said a worried Clemont. "Is she safe? Did something happen to her? I know she'd had gotten lost in the forest, should we go look for her? ... ASH! say something!" said Clemont. "Oh god Clemont! Calm down, she told us she'll come back by today, she has her pokemon with her, and she will come back, stop worrying about her, she is not a child." said Ash as he gave a laugh.

As Ash was comforting the worried Clemont, his cell phone beeped. "Hey, It's a message from Serena." exclaimed Ash. Before Ash could read it, Clemont snatched the phone from him and read out the message: "I have left the forest safely, I have collected the berries and done my training too.. I'll reach the pokemon center by noon. Tell Clemont not to worry about me and yes, I have a new friend with me who saved me from 2 Nidokings in the forest, she said that she wants to meet you all."

"Now will you stop panicking?" asked Ash. "yeah" replied Clemont. "When will Serena come? I want to eat those macarons." said Bonnie.  
"Have patience Bonnie, she'll come, and let's see who is the new friend coming with her. " said Ash.

As the three were having a conversation, Serena waved at them happily. "Hey guys! I'm back!" said Serena as she ran towards them and the girl followed her.

"Hey Serena, how was the trip?" asked Ash. "It was good and look, this is my new friend let me introduce her to you." said Serena. The girl showed herself as she was hiding behind Serena.

"Hi, I'm Mis-" she stopped talking as she was standing in front of Ash with a shocked look.

"M-Misty... is it you?" whispered a shocked Ash.

"A-Ash? I can't believe it" said Misty.

Before anyone could say anything Misty was found in Ash's embrace. "I can't believe it's really you, I'm seeing you after 3 years.. do you have any idea how much I missed you?" said Ash as his voice cracked. He buried his head on her shoulder and hugged her tightly like he never wanted to let go.

"I missed you too Ash, and I was really shocked to see you here, it was like my dream come true to see you again" said Misty as she hugged him back.

"Ahem!" said Clemont with a smirk. They backed away and blushed as they realised that they were having an audience.  
"Um.. Clemont I'm going to do some shopping, you wanna come with me?" said Serena as she was giving an indication to leave Ash and Misty alone. "Sure, Bonnie, come with us.. okay." said Clemont and the three went away from leaving the two alone.

Ash was completely embarrassed at the moment, same was Misty. Then they finally looked at each other. "Um.. did you eat an-anything M-Misty? W-WE can g-go to a re-restaurant if you w-want" said Ash as he was too nervous to speak.

"Actually no, it would be good if we go to eat something" said Misty as she grabbed his arm. Ash's heart was pounding so fast like it would just come out. He was blushing slightly too. They both went to the Pokemon center restaurant and booked a table. They sat opposite to each other as they were having a cup of coffee. Finally, Misty started the conversation,

"How did you meet Serena?.. Ash? Are you listening? said Misty as she gently shaked Ash's hand. Ash was staring into her beautiful turquoise eyes which melted his heart. He was brought back into reality when Misty shook him. "Huh? Oh I'm sorry, what were you talking about" said as he was embarrassed again.

"I asked how did you meet Serena? Did pikachu fry her bike too?" said Misty with a small grin.

"I first met her in the Pallet town summer camp when I was 5 years old. I was in the forest as I was searching a poliwag and I found her crying in the woods with her knee scratched, so I just wrapped my handkerchief around her wound and took her out of the forest." said Ash.

"Does she like you? I mean did she tell you anything about this?" asked Misty.\

"Yeah she told me that she has a crush on me but I told her that I like someone else." replied Ash.  
Misty's heart raced upon his last words. They both finished their lunch and they decided to go to the Aquacorde forest.  
They found themselves in the forest. They were walking REALLY slowly, their hands were intertwined and they were staring at each other from time to time. They recalled their past moments when they travelled together and they were very happy that they had met again.

After a few walks, Ash finally spoke, "So, Misty do you like someone?" Misty's heart skipped a beat and she stopped. "Uhm.. yeah, there is a guy I like.." said Misty who was blushing at the moment. "Actually, Ash.. Um.. I want to tell you something..." said Misty who was staring in his brown eyes. Ash's heart started racing as he heard the sentence. Finally she dared to speak, she was blushing, she loved him more than anything else, but she was afraid that he would break her heart which cannot be repaired again. Finally she looked at him confidently, "Ash..." said Misty. "Don't be afraid, tell me, what is it?" asked Ash.  
She took a deep breath, "I love you, and I've always had, I liked you since we were ten." she confessed her feelings towards Ash after eight years. Now she was standing in front of him, waiting for his answer and afraid that he would reject her.

Ash was shocked by listening to Misty's words. Did she just confess her love to him? She loves him? His eyes were wide open as if pikachu had shocked him. After realizing what she meant, he took a deep breath.

"Ash, what's your answer?" asked Misty with a serious yet afraid tone. Ash took a deep breath again, smiled to her and whispered in her ear...

"You know what, I love you too." said Ash.

Misty was shocked and very happy to hear that he feels the same way about her, for her it was like a dream come true.  
"You really love me? Is this a dream? If yes then I never want to wake up, I can't belie-" she was cut off by Ash as he pressed his lips against hers. Misty's eyes were wide open when she realised that Ash was kissing her, she felt her face heating up. She finally kissed him back and enjoyed the kiss. He gently grabbed her face and deepened the kiss, he wasn't moving back, neither Misty wanted to. They slowly backed away out of breath. Ash was the first one to back away. He saw that her eyes were still closed, so he gave another peck on her soft lips. She slowly opened her eyes only to find Ash staring at her beautiful turquoise eyes which were burning with passion. He gently held her hands and said, "Misty I really love you, and I mean it. You don't know how happy I was when I met you today after 3 years. These 3 years were so depressing for me, I used to miss you everyday. Misty I really really love you, with all of my heart." Misty felt so happy and loved after listening to him. She hugged him and buried her head in his chest and she grabbed his shirt. "I'm happy too, please now do contact me often, and don't forget that I'm gonna beat you in the Fishing Festival." said Misty and chuckled. "Hm.. sure, let's see" said Ash as he smirked and they both made their way to the Pokemon center.

END

_  
_And it's done! I hope you like it and Please tell me in the reviews how was the story and don't forget to like my story._  
_See you soon with another fic!_


End file.
